


1985_Bluff (or the Whiterspoon incident)_ITA

by Schatz2020



Series: Cherik Oneshots (ENG-ITA) [3]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Charles Xavier Has Feelings, Charles Xavier in a Wheelchair, Erik is an asshole but still loves Charles, Gay Sex, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, Italiano | Italian, Jealous Erik Lehnsherr, M/M, Violent Thoughts
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schatz2020/pseuds/Schatz2020
Summary: Charles è convinto di essere un maestro nell'arte del bluff, ma Erik lo surclassa.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: Cherik Oneshots (ENG-ITA) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964866
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1985_Bluff (or the Whiterspoon incident)_ITA

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [1985_Bluff (or the Whiterspoon incident)_ENG](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26935939) by [Schatz2020](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schatz2020/pseuds/Schatz2020)



> English version available here
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/26935939

La signora Whiterspoon parlava senza smettere di ridere educatamente. Era una donna molto attraente, elegante, sui quarant’anni splendidamente portati.

Indossava un tailleur verde scuro e una camicetta bianca con un bottone aperto di troppo, che faceva intravedere la sua bralette di pizzo color crema.

Quella dimenticanza, o calcolata strategia, non era in alcun modo volgare, piuttosto la rendeva sensuale ed invitante.

Teneva le gambe incrociate sotto le ginocchia, in quel modo discreto che insegnano le regole di bon ton per ragazze. Gesticolava leggermente, senza mai apparire invadente al suo interlocutore. Sbatteva le lunghe ciglia di occhi verdi e brillanti, piegava all’insù la linea delle labbra rosse sensualmente dischiuse, dando a quel viso curato un’espressione cordiale e bendisposta. Le guance un poco arrossate dall’eccitazione di parlare con l’uomo affascinante che le sedeva di fronte, il gesto spontaneo e tremendamente erotico di riporre quel boccolo biondo e ribelle dietro all’orecchio, indugiando un po’ sulla chioma circostante.

Era obiettivamente bellissima e il suo corpo snello e tonico era, senza alcun dubbio, pronto e voglioso di essere scopato duramente e a lungo.

Erik tuttavia pensava solo ad ucciderla.

Immaginava di fracassarle il cranio con il grosso lampadario di ottone che dondolava proprio sopra a quella bellissima testa bionda.

Oppure avrebbe potuto trafiggerla con una della spade incrociate sopra al camino. O mozzarle la testa... chissà se, una volta rotolata a terra, avrebbe mantenuto la bocca aperta in quel modo? Come se dovesse succhiarlo a Charles da un momento all’altro...

_Adesso basta. Smettila immediatamente._

Charles riusciva ad avere un tono perentorio che non ammetteva repliche anche se proiettato nella mente di qualcuno.

Erik alzò quasi impercettibilmente un sopracciglio e non smise di fingere di leggere il giornale.

Rimase seduto sulla poltrona vicino alle finestre nello studio di Charles, che, apparentemente, non aveva mai smesso di ascoltare ed assecondare le preoccupazioni della signora Whiterspoon circa la condotta del suo secondogenito, ospite nella scuola Xavier da circa due anni.

_Falla smettere o le estraggo ogni molecola di ferro dal corpo... è leggermente flesso, sai? Dovrebbe integrarne di più per evitare l’anemia._

_Erik... per cortesia._

Lehnsherr piegò lentamente il giornale e lo ripose sul tavolino accanto. Si accomodò meglio sulla poltrona, la testa retta da tre dita della mano poggiate sulla guancia in un gesto di finta noia. Fissava Charles e la signora... _-come fa la puttana di nome?-_

Il pensiero arrivò violento nella mente di Charles che deglutì una volta in più, ma non manifestò altro disagio.

_Fuori di qui!_

_Col cazzo! Se lo faccio Notre Dame, qui, si mette a quattro zampe e te lo consuma a suon di pompini!_

Charles ignorò il pensiero di Erik e si sforzò di ascoltare al meglio Meredith Whiterspoon _-si chiama Meredith, a proposito, e devo dire che la fragranza del suo Eau d’Hadrien le si addice davvero molto..._ pensò Charles ironico e civettuolo.

_...maledetto._

“Ma certo Meredith, non deve in alcun modo preoccuparsi. Steven è un ragazzo di talento e molto motivato, sono certo che questi siano solo momenti di un naturale bisogno di sfogo. Fisiologici, direi, in un adolescente, mi creda, davvero” disse Charles dolcemente e con un sorriso rassicurante, la voce calda.

“Oh professor Xavier grazie per aver scelto di non prendere altri provvedimenti con Steve” gnaulò la donna poggiando una mano su quella di Charles.

_Troia._

_Magnus..._

_Charles, togli quella mano da lì._

_Non so... deve essere questo suo profumo, Erik..._

_Charles!_

Nel percepire la bruciante gelosia di Erik, la sua insana possessività, Xavier si aprì in un ampio sorriso spontaneo, accorgendosi troppo tardi che quel gesto sarebbe stato mal interpretato dalla donna di fronte a lui.

La signora arrossì leggermente e indugiò mantenendo il contatto con la mano del professore.

Charles lanciò rapido un sguardo ad Erik che li fissava: gli occhi ridotti a due fessure, un’espressione di puro odio omicida e la mano che non reggeva la testa stretta a pugno.

Xavier mantenne il viso rilassato e tornò a guardare la signora con l’azzurro dei suoi occhi dolci. Alzò l’altra mano e la mise su quella della donna, racchiudendola così tra le sue.

“Sono assolutamente fiducioso Meredith: Steven non darà alcun problema. Mi prometta che sarà serena, la prego”. E nel pronunciare quelle parole sorrise di nuovo, piegando un po’ la testa di lato e stringendo di più la mano della donna.

Erik ribolliva.

Sapeva perfettamente che Charles stava solo giocando per dargli fastidio. Così come era certo che quella donna desiderasse Xavier fra le cosce ansimante e sudato.

Sono su una sedia a rotelle Erik... tra le sue cosce potrei al massimo ansimare nel tentativo di mettermi dritto...

Erik inarcò un sopracciglio.

_Non serve essere un telepate per capire che ti leccherebbe ogni centimetro di pelle. Guarda: adesso si morderà il labbro._

Charles avrebbe tanto voluto smentire Erik e la sua boria, ma non vi era alcun dubbio sulle intenzioni della signora Whiterspoon. Il tedesco aveva da sempre un innato talento nel capire tutto ciò che poteva, anche solo marginalmente, avere a che fare col sesso. I desideri delle persone, le intenzioni di un amante, le perversioni segrete... era un dono.

Meredith si morse leggermente il labbro inferiore e Charles arrossì un po’. _Maledizione...!_

_Sentiamo, Charles, a cosa pensa la vogliosa vedova bianca?_

_Si sta chiedendo se io sia in grado... se la mia paralisi mi permetta o meno..._

Erik si mosse nervoso e alzò gli occhi al cielo. Un ghigno crudele piegò la sua bocca.

_Diglielo. O lo farò io._

_Erik..._

_Dille che ti piace il cazzo._

Charles liberò bruscamente la mano della signora Whiterspoon e si ritrasse irrigidito. Sapeva che la minaccia di Erik era senza alcun dubbio concreta.

Un’espressione di pura delusione di dipinse sul volto della donna, subito sostituita da un lieve imbarazzo.

Il suo disagio si intensificò quando si accorse, inoltre, che l’uomo alle sue spalle, un collaboratore, come lo aveva definito il professore, avesse cominciato a fissarla come se volesse incenerirla. Incrociò per un attimo quegli occhi color ghiaccio ed ebbe il terribile presentimento di venire scuoiata da un momento all’altro.

“Allora, mi promette che sarà serena?” le chiese Charles gentilmente con l’intento di consolarla.

“Si, certo...” quasi sussurrò lei distratta dal crollo delle sue aspettative e dallo sguardo crudele di Lehnsherr.

Erik gongolava.

_Adesso le dico che funzioni perfettamente là sotto, ma solo con il mio cazzo piantato su per il culo..._

Charles inalò un po’ di saliva e tossì.

“Mi scusi Meredith” disse roco portandosi una mano alla bocca. “Devo... devo chiederle di andare ora. Ho un impegno improrogabile, mi dispiace”. Non aveva mentito mai peggio di così...

_Mmm... non mi avevi mai definito improrogabile, Charles. Mi piace._

Xavier incassò: Erik aveva vinto.

Vinceva sempre lui. Con la sua voce, con la sua forza, il suo potere e il suo corpo, e anche con il suo...

Charles sospirò seguendo la Whiterspoon verso la porta.

_Sag mir, Charles!_

“La chiamo il prossimo giovedì, Meredith” promise nel frattempo il professore.

_Con cosa vinco sempre io?_

“Grazie ancora professor Xavier, non so come farei senza di lei...” affermò piano la donna.

_Continueresti a scoparti il giardiniere come già fai, Meine Dame, probabilmente... quindi Charles? Con cosa vinco?_

Xavier sorrise alla donna. Un sorriso tirato invero, senza dubbio di circostanza.

“Buona giornata cara” disse prima di chiudere la porta.

Roteò la sedia e squadrò Erik con espressione severa.

“Vinci con il tuo cazzo. Come sempre. È l’unico plus che hai imbecille!” soffiò rabbioso.

Erik espose l’incredibile quantità di denti bianchissimi che occupavano la sua bocca.

“Può bastare. Almeno a te è sempre bastato”.

Era strafottente e stronzo. Non sarebbe mai stato diverso da così.

“Sapessi quanto ti sbagli Erik. Torna a Genosha...” disse Charles uscendo dallo studio.

Lehnsherr ammutolì. Non se lo aspettava.

“Charles?”

Ma era distante.

_Charles...?_

Nessuna risposta.

Diavolo... si era incazzato sul serio?

Il suo cuore accelerò un po’.

Xavier era nelle suo appartamento e sghignazzava.

Un bluff di effetto.

 _Sali_.

Erik ancora nello studio sollevò la testa, il naso all’insù come se fiutasse l’aria.

Charles?

_In camera. Adesso. Tra un’ora ho lezione._

E in coda a quel pensiero proiettò nella mente di Erik le immagini.

“Charles! Tutto quello in un’ora? Cercherò di fare del mio meglio” esclamò salendo le scale. Il cavallo dei pantaloni già un po’ più teso.

_Non mi aspetto nulla di meno, Magnus._

Subito dopo essere affondato in lui, Erik vide il pene di Charles ergersi al meglio. Non poté fare a meno di sghignazzare.

Xavier gemeva cercando di controllare il volume del suo godere: erano le dieci del mattino in una scuola piena di persone dopotutto.

Notò il divertimento di Erik.

“A c... cosa dia... diavolo s... stai- stai pensando?!” mugolò scosso dalle spinte del tedesco inginocchiato tra le sue cosce.

Erik rise. Era sudato e affannato. Gli occhi chiari gli brillavano come pietre.

“A... M... Meredith!” sbuffò tra gli ansimi. “Sai... aaah... cazzo Charles... p...potremmo mandarle una... mmmh ...una fotografia di come tutto ti funzioni... per.. perfettamente, Schatz!”

Charles lo tirò a sé. Erik non rallentò la sua monta.

“Coglione!” esclamò prima di iniziare un lungo bacio umido e profondo. Le loro lingue si intrecciavano e lambivano senza tregua.

Erik sorrise nella bocca di Charles. Poi si fermò.

“Cosa succede?” chiese Xavier con un misto di preoccupazione e disappunto.

Erik si alzò uscendo dal corpo di Charles.

Il professore osservò incredulo l’erezione perfetta ed insoddisfatta del tedesco che si allontanava e poi scompariva nei pantaloni.

Charles sollevò il busto con gli occhi spalancati in un’espressione di puro, sincero e assoluto stupore.

“Cosa diavolo stai facendo?!”

“Torno a Genosha, pal. Come richiesto” rispose senza guardare Charles, intendo ad allacciarsi a fatica il bottone del jeans nero ora così fottutamente stretto...

“Non oseresti...” soffiò Charles esterrefatto.

“Lo sto facendo invece” affermò il tedesco beffardo e divertito strizzandogli l’occhio. “Ich liebe dich, Charles” e uscì.

Charles aspettò qualche istante. Poi la sua rabbia montò irrefrenabile.

“Non ci vediamo da due anni!” urlò con voce strozzata.

“Mi ammazzerò di seghe sognandoti, meine _Liebe_ “. La voce arrivava dalle scale. Tutta la scuola poteva sentire ora.

_Sul serio? Erik!_

E Charles vide chiaramente l’immagine di Erik che gli invia un casto bacio a distanza, con quel sorriso stronzo stampato in viso e tutti quei denti serrati. Denti che Charles, ora, avrebbe spaccato uno a uno con enorme soddisfazione.

“Pensi di rivolgermi la parola, Charles?”

“Mmm...” sbuffò dirigendo la sedia a rotelle verso la scrivania. “Scusa Raven, devi parlarmi di qualcosa in particolare?”

Sua sorella lo penetrava con uno sguardo indagatore. Charles era perfettamente consapevole del fatto che non sarebbe mai uscita dallo studio senza risposte.

E avrebbero dovuto essere dettagliate e puntuali.

“Dov’è?” chiese lei diretta.

“A chi ti riferisci, Raven?” domandò Charles fingendo di consultare l’agenda.

“Il Merda”.

Charles non poté non ridere.

Raven era sempre stata sincera e diretta. Onesta nelle proprie emozioni.

“Immagino tu ti stia riferendo ad Erik...” alzò lo sguardo verso di lei. “Se ne è andato” informò.

Raven roteò gli occhi. Poi si mosse verso il fratello.

Stettero in silenzio un po’, mentre la donna gli poggiava una mano sul braccio e poco dopo lo abbracciava da dietro, poggiando la testa sulla sua spalla sinistra.

“Dovresti davvero metterci una pietra sopra Charles” gli disse piano mentre lo baciava sulla sua tempia.

“Ma non mi dire...” fu la risposta sarcastica del fratello. “Mi manca molto. Ed ogni volta che torna...”

Non riuscì a finire la frase. Ma che cazzo...!

Odiava sentirsi così a causa di Erik.

“Cosa è successo questa volta?”

“Nulla. Scherzavamo. Bah... almeno credevo. Ma se ne è andato. Eravamo insieme e per una sorta di gioco ha alzato i tacchi. Credevo tornasse di lì a poco. Invece...”

“Eravate _insieme_?” chiese Raven alzando un sopracciglio.

Charles arrossì e distolse lo sguardo dalla sorella.

Erano più che adulti, ma parlare con Raven di certi aspetti restava comunque imbarazzante. E poi lei ed Erik... Charles preferiva non pensare a sua sorella e al suo amore che fuggivano dalla spiaggia di Cuba insieme.

“No seriamente, Charles! Eravate insieme nel senso intimo del termine, cioè stavate... e lui se ne è andato?!”

“Già”. Charles non riuscì a dire altro.

“Che gigantesca testa di cazzo!” fu la sentenza di Raven.

“Amen, sorella”.

“È proprio da Erik una cosa così. Scusa ma perché non lo hai fermato?”

“Mmm...” l’uomo sospirò. “Mi piacerebbe che nulla fosse mediato dal mio potere. Credimi: ogni volta avrei voluto trattenerlo. Ma dopo? Vorrei che fosse lui a scegliere di restare...” finì il professore in un bisbiglio.

Raven detestava vederlo così. Sapeva quanto Erik potesse fare male. E lo avrebbe ucciso se lo avesse avuto di fronte. Ma Raven sapeva anche quanto quel pezzo di merda amasse Charles, e questo, in fondo, non faceva che aumentare la sua rabbia.

_Si poteva essere più stupidi?!_

“I tuoi pensieri sono rumorosi” disse Charles dolcemente.

“Hey! Fuori dalla mia testa, tu!” esclamò in un sorriso. “Vedrai che torna” gli disse poi baciandolo di nuovo, questa volta sulla testa calva. “Però quando lo farà non calarti i pantaloni subito. Faglielo sudare almeno un pochino...!”

“Raven!” gracchiò Charles avvampando.

Sua sorella scoppiò a ridere.

“Andiamo Charles! Non puoi imbarazzarti ancora con me!” esclamò gioiosa.

Charles rise a sua volta.

“Non è imbarazzo è disappunto: lo vedo così poco e ad intervalli così lunghi che non posso permettermi di fare il prezioso!”

Era bello ridere e parlare con lei.

“È tardi, andiamo a dormire. Promettimi che non rimuginerai su Erik troppo a lungo!”

“Promesso”.

“E che non ti sfiancherai masturbandoti e pensando a quel corpo marmoreo, quegli occhi stupendi, la bocca grande, tutti quei denti e quella lingua... per non parlare del pezzo forte!”

“Raven! Ma sei impazzita?!”

Charles era completamente bordeaux fin sotto il colletto della camicia.

“Che c’è ? Ho tralasciato qualche aspetto? Le dita così lunghe e affusolate, forse?” chiese fingendo innocenza.

Charles la guardò con disappunto arricciando le labbra e scuotendo la testa.

Si erano avviati verso i rispettivi appartamenti.

“Come diavolo fa ad essere sempre bellissimo e sexy in quel modo assurdo?” chiese lei d’un tratto.

Charles fermò la sua sedia e si girò a guardarla.

“Non ne ho proprio idea, dannazione!”

Risero.

“Cerca di dormire, tesoro. Ti voglio bene Charles”

“Anche io Raven”

“E guarda che poi diventi cieco... già sei pelato e su di una sedia a rotelle, professore!”

“Cretina! Avrei dovuto lasciarti morire di fame!”

“Notte! Ti amo fratello!”

E sparì dietro alla sua porta.

Charles entrò nel suo appartamento.

Accese la luce.

Sul letto, seduto con le gambe accavallate c’era Erik.

Indossava il suo elmo. Era bello come un dio greco.

“Ciao” disse semplicemente piegando la bocca in un sorriso sbieco.

Charles lo guardava ammutolito.

“Il mio bluff ha fatto effetto a giudicare dalla tua espressione. Hai seriamente creduto che non avrei finito quello che ho iniziato questa mattina?” domandò con sarcasmo.

La vivida sensazione di Erik nudo ed eccitato sopra di lui si radicò nella mente di Charles, ma fu in grado comunque di riprendere il controllo di se stesso.

Si spostò verso il tavolino dei drink e si versò un generoso bicchiere di scotch.

Lo trangugiò d’un fiato.

“Spogliati” ordinò al tedesco. “E togliti quel fottuto elmo!”

Il copricapo cadde a terra con un tonfo. Seguito rapidamente dai pantaloni e dalla maglia nera di Erik.

“Ora tu, dannato bastardo, farai esattamente tutto ciò che ti chiederò, sono stato chiaro?!”

Erik avrebbe giurato di sentire Charles ringhiare.

“Signorsì, non vedo l’ora!” esclamò spavaldo.

“Poche chiacchiere e niente ironia Magnus!”

Charles si stava spogliando a sua volta. Poi spense la luce.

“Te la faccio pagare maledetto!” sussurrò piano all’orecchio di Erik.

“Non vedo l’ora, Schatz” rispose Lehnsherr leccandosi le labbra lascivo. “Ti amo”.

“Zitto”.

“Zitto e...?”

Charles fece un lungo respiro. Accarezzò delicatamente i capelli di Erik e il suo viso.

“Zitto e succhia” ordinò afferrando saldamente la sua nuca.

Lehnsherr rise di gusto e si piegò sul suo amante.

“Mmm... Raven... Raven mi aveva detto di non concedermi subito quando e se fossi tornato” bisbigliò ansimando.

“Raven a volte non capisce un cazzo, Charles!”


End file.
